Verbal
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #77- Test, “Che amo l'è veramente, è tutto il valore esso, Tsuna.” GokuTsu


#77- Test

**Disclamer: Hibari- You should know that she doesn't own KHR, it's a waste of time, I'll bite you all to death.**

* * *

Gokudera walked into the class room, he heard the early morning bell ring. Once again, he was the first one there. He was surprised to see chalked writing on the front blackboard of the classroom.

'Guess the old man wanted a head start.' he placed his bag on the hook of the desk by the window. He unzipped the schoolbag and took out a spiral notebook and a pen. Taking his seat, Gokudera looked out the window. Eventually his curiosity was urging him to read the board, 'Probably some boring Shakespeare terms that they went over yesterday…'

Though his mind still wrestled his sanity, he looked at the chalked board.

_'"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." - Erica Jong' _

"Huh, the old man finally found something interesting to teach. Guess I should pay attention, I might learn something new and useful." He chuckled to himself.

Gokudera wrote down some lines in his note book, then placed his head over his arms that made a nice pillow for his face.

--

Tsuna woke up earlier than usual, he snuck out of the house around six forty-five. He closed the door to the house quietly, making sure not to stir a soul.

'If I can get to school early, I'll be able to do my homework!' He said, remembering the events of last night.

_"Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry. I don't I'll ever be able to like you the way you like me." _

_"Kyoko-chan, I.. I'm the one that should be sorry." _

_"No, I'm so very sorry. But don't you like someone else?" _

_"Someone else?" _

_"Yeah, I believe you like Gokudera-san!" _

_"G-Go-Gokudera-kun?! How so?" _

_"Well, Haru-chan and I know it but looking at the two of you together." _

_"That's not possible…" _

_"You should never doubt a woman's intuition, that's what Bianchi-san told us." _

_"…" _

_"You can't deny the signs. Just wait, I feel like tomorrow's gonna be great!" _

Making his way down the street, Tsuna sighed. He couldn't really believe what the orange-haired girl was saying, 'I know I like Gokudera-kun, but as a friend, right?'

He looked up toward the light lavender sky, with the night was gradually fading away, allowing the sun to show it's glory. As all that was on the earth would bask in it's warm glow, with their shadow slowly stretching behind.

Tsuna finally reached the school, looking at the large faced clock, 'Crap! It's six fifty-five, I only have an hour before the teacher starts the lecture!'

He ran into the school building, changing his shoes, passing the teacher's room, he looked into the window, checking if their teacher was in yet. Sadly, he was at his desk with a book and a cup of coffee in his hands.

Tsuna frowned disappointed, he walked to the classroom hastily. Sliding the door to the room, he smiled seeing the sun shine it beauty onto the silver hair that fell onto clothed arms.

He walked to the desk, and sat himself in front of the Italian teen.

He took twenty minutes on the assigned work. Finishing it, he proudly setting his pencil on his desk, while closing the textbook loudly.

Forgetting the sleeping Mafioso behind him. He heard a grunt emit from the teen's direction, turning his body to face the lazy silver and navy blue lump on the desk in front of him.

"10th?"

"Tsuna." Eyes widen as he felt a soft pair of lips on his own, pressing slightly.

"_Che amo l'è veramente, è tutto il valore esso, Tsuna._" The pair of lips whispered ever so softly on the brunette's.

Tsuna melted hearing the deep crisp voice of the taller teen, but he remembered what Kyoko had said the night before and pushed the boy away from him. Running to the roof, Tsuna could feel the tears stream down his face. He didn't know what he was doing, he should be happy, Gokudera kissed him. The person he truly loved, kissed him, spoke to him lovingly on the lips. He traced his forefinger on his lips, 'They were so warm.'

He though back to what the boy had whispered to him, 'Che amo l'è veramente, è tutto il valore esso?' His eye's widened once again, blushing deeply.

"I made a mistake, I have to tell him…"

"Tell me what?" He heard a lazy voice from behind.

Tsuna saw the dynamite specialist standing a few feet away from him, hands in his pockets. He wiped the tears that he could feel were still traveling down his face.

To Gokudera's surprise, Tsuna hugged him tightly, pulling his tie down to deeply kiss him on the lips. His hands caught the boy, hugging him impossibly closer.

"_'What I truly love is you, It's all worth it, Hayato!_'"

* * *

**a/n: There's my education for today, Italian!Yeah, the phrase that Goku-kun used, Tsuna kindly Translated it... **

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
